


Lion's Blood

by TheDandyCrickette



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDandyCrickette/pseuds/TheDandyCrickette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Cersei deals with one of the many pains of womanhood. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion's Blood

Queen Cersei was an immaculate planner in all things, so each month she knew which days to refuse appointments ahead of time. When the time came, she retired to her chambers to nurse the ache in her abdomen. She did not want her husband’s comfort, she would growl at any servant foolish enough to suggest such a thing before she chased them out with commands to bring her wine and boar and heated cloth. She paced the floor as she waited, sometimes reclining on her bed when the pain of her bleeding became too much. The time passed slowly. The Lioness became impatient.  
“Go see what’s taking so long,” she snarled at the girl nervously tending to her who fled the room gratefully.  
There had been a mishap in the kitchen that delayed the boar, but that was not what now caused the delay. Cersei’s serving girl found two other servants huddled down the hall with the food and cloth, arguing over who would go into the Queen’s chambers first and got drawn into the fight herself. The longer they delayed, they knew, the angrier the Queen would be, and the less any of them wanted to face her.  
Their dilemma was solved when the Kingslayer appeared in the hall and wanted to know why they were crowding the space outside his sister’s chambers.  
“Her Highness called for sup,” the serving girl explained timidly, “but now she feels unwell. We do not want to disturb her...”  
Jaime Lannister took the tray of food and blankets before he dismissed them with a heavy sigh and stern words about tending to their duties properly.  
The Lioness was sprawled on her bed with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She glanced up when Jaime entered the room and gave him a weak smile. “Finally,” she said, sitting up to accept the goblet of wine he poured her, “someone I want to see. My servants are as useless as my husband.”  
“I think you frightened them away,” Jaime replied wryly and sat down on the bed beside her to slip his arms around her stomach comfortingly.


End file.
